kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Weston College
Weston College is Britain's finest public school, and it is established near River Thames.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 3 Geography Vast premises contain the complex school building. The school is composed of a gothic-style chapel and four historical student dormitories.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 4 Overview Weston College is a closed-off area that does not tolerate anything, not even government intervention.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 3 The students of Weston College are under strict discipline that stresses the importance of traditions and customs. They are raised to become the sophisticated gentlemen of Britain through an exclusively boys' dorm life and their individual high-level educational curriculum. In order to obtain that prominent status, the nobles send their sons to the school, regardless of the extremely high fees. Since the school's founding, its custom is that the principal decides all matters within the school, and his or her decisions are absolute and incontrovertible. The principal also chooses the prefects to govern the school. Tradition is crucial and it constitutes to the school's system.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 6 Events June 4th On June 4, the school's traditional cricket tournament takes place, having been held for over a century. The grand tournament happens annually, and the winning dormitory hosts a boat parade to celebrate its victory. There are two events to commemorate the eve and end of the tournament, and on these two days, students are exceptionally allowed to invite their families and important acquaintances to the school's dining hall.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, pages 16-17 Principal Regular students are not permitted to meet with the principal, hence only prefects can. However, prefects' Fags have the ability to meet up with him as well if they attend the midnight tea party with their respective prefects, an event organized by the principal himself.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 68, page 16 Principal's Office The office consists of a spacious room with vast, intricate windows. Gears hover overhead, and there is a rug along with steps that lead up to the principal's desk. Pipe organs are set to the sides of the room, and a large pendulum swings in the center. Vice Principal If the principal is too busy to welcome new students, the vice principal is to represent him. He is to relay the school's traditions and make the new students pledge their obedience to the school by writing their signatures in a book. Weston College's current vice principal is Johan Agares.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, pages 6-10 System Prefects Prefects, or dormitory leaders, are identified as the "Prefect Four", which is often shortened to "P4".Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 10 The prefects are composed of Edgar Redmond, Lawrence Bluer, Herman Greenhill, and Gregory Violet. The prefects' resort, or place where they usually gather to socialize, is the Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, pages 11-12 Rules Rules are established in order to administer the school accordingly. Students are to swear to obey these rules and the school's tradition and discipline. Their pledge is then made official when they sign a certain book.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 8 * Number 15 states: At all times, you should share your hearts with your friends, and help them out with love.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 81, page 26 * Number 48 states: The only ones allowed to cross the lawn are the prefects or those granted permission by them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 9 * Number 87 states: In case of an alarm such as a fire in the school or one of the dormitories, all students should rapidly seek refuge in the school gardens and have prefects take a roll-call.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 73, page 28 Unspecified Rules * It is against the rules to be called by the first name, as stated by Lawrence Bluer.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 12 Fag Time Fag Time is one of Weston College's characteristic traditions where the lower years are obliged to help out the upper years. For instance, their duties may require cleaning the upper years' rooms, ironing their uniforms and preparing hot water bottles at night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 14 Not only upper years, but prefects have Fags as well. Prefects' Fags have special rights such as they are allowed to wear the dormitory flower on their chest similar to the P4 and they can cross the lawn if permitted.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 15 They may also accompany the prefects whilst they are in the Swan Gazebo.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 11 Furthermore, the prefects' Fags may attend the midnight tea party organized by the principal together with the P4. Penalty Failure to follow the rules results to penalty. Penalty is measured by the penalty points "Y" given. If one is given a "Y", the said student is required to write a Latin poem one-hundred times. Daily Life Just like most schools, the ringing of the bell controls the lives of the students. Students have a certain schedule that they need to follow. Schedule * 6:30 AM - Rise''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 68, page 13 * 7:00 AM - Early Morning Tea * 7:20 AM - Go to School''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 4 * 7:30 AM - Start of Class * 9:00 AM - Breakfast/1st Period Break Time''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 5 *10:00 AM - Fag Time''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 8 * 2:00 PM - Afternoon Break''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 9 * 5:00 PM - Cricket''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 70, page 11 Dormitories Students are allocated to certain dorms, in accordance to their quality and skill at a subject, and their status and personality.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 70, page 16 Scarlet Fox Scarlet Fox (also known as the'' Red House'')Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 68, page 5 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the fox, and its distinguished color is red. The particular characteristic of the students is that they are of exceptionally high birth or gentility.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 67, page 11 The prefect in charge of this dorm is Edgar Redmond. The former Prefect's Fag is Maurice Cole, and the current is Joanne Harcourt.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 72, page 19 Sapphire Owl Sapphire Owl (also known as the Blue House)Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 67, page 17 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the owl, and its distinguished color is blue. The particular characteristic of the students is that they excel at studying. The prefect in charge of this dorm is Lawrence Bluer. The Prefect's Fag is Clayton. Green Lion Green Lion (also known as the Green House) is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the lion, and its distinguished color is green. The particular characteristic of the students is that they excel in the martial arts and sports. The prefect in charge of this dorm is Herman Greenhill. The Prefect's Fag is Edward Midford.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 16 Violet Wolf Violet Wolf (also known as the Purple House)Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 23 is one of the four dormitories of Weston College. Its emblematic animal is the wolf, and its distinguished color is purple. The particular characteristic of the students is that they are accomplished in the arts. The prefect in charge of this dorm is Gregory Violet. The Prefect's Fag is Cheslock.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 69, page 11 Known Attendees of the School * Edgar Redmond (dormitory leader; senior student) * Lawrence Bluer (dormitory leader; senior student) * Herman Greenhill (dormitory leader; senior student) * Gregory Violet (dormitory leader; senior student) * Cheslock (Prefect's Fag) * Clayton (Prefect's Fag; senior student) * Edward Midford (Prefect's Fag) * Joanne Harcourt (Prefect's Fag; second-year student) * Maurice Cole (former Prefect's Fag; senior student) * Ciel Phantomhive (Fag of a Prefect's Fag; junior student) * McMillan (junior student) * Prince Soma (junior student) * Derek Arden (fifth-year student) * Heinz (Green Lion Dormitory student; a cricket player) * Coward (Sapphire Owl Dormitory student; a cricket player) Known Teachers and Staff In each of the dormitories, several workers are employed for maintenance.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 4 Dormitory Warden A dormitory warden is a teacher who lives in the public school's dormitory and guides the students. His routine is that in the morning he goes to the school with the students to teach his subject. At night he returns to the dormitory with the students, and during his free time he helps ones who ask for aid with their homework.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 5 Weston College's current dormitory warden is Sebastian Michaelis. Caretaker An appointed lady is in charge of taking care of the dormitory. Cook A cook is to prepare the meals for the inhabitants of the dormitory. Footman A footman is hired to serve the meals at the tables at the dormitory. Trivia * Weston College is based on the real Weston College, which was established in 1859 during the Victorian era.Wikipedia:Weston College * Only prefects are allowed to wear different colored waistcoats with whatever pattern they like. * The ages of the students are from 13 to 19.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 68, page 12 * The four dormitories have a strong dislike for one another.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 69, page 1 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:Public School Arc